During a remodelling or new construction project, electricians or drywallers are required to mark the appropriate place on sheetrock or other wall materials where junction boxes and other electrical power and communication devices will be located and to cut out the marked area. During new construction drywallers or electricians may also have to mount boxes on the open side of walls. When measuring for the cut-out sections in walls or placement of boxes on the open side of walls the electrician or drywaller in practice has utilized a ruler to measure the appropriate height of the cut-out, and a junction box to trace the shape to be cut out. This practice often leads to the placement of junction boxes which are not level and are at improper heights. In addition to the junction box and ruler, electricians and drywallers have also used a third tool, a level, in an attempt to attain proper squaring of junction boxes and other electrical device boxes. This procedure not only requires three tools and several steps, but the squaring of the box is marginal at best since there is limited means for alignment, especially if a box is in the middle of a piece of 4.times.8 sheetrock. In addition, the marking and cutting out of junction box locations by this procedure requires a considerable amount of time and labor as a typical commercial installation calls for an approximate average of five devices per 100 square feet.
Due to the time constraints and high cost of labor involved in construction projects, there is a great need for a device which will expedite the locating and marking of cut-outs on new and existing walls to accommodate boxes for devices. The present invention meets this need by providing a template which assures the proper locating and marking of a section of wall which is to be cut out in order to accommodate junction boxes and other electrical power and communication devices. The present invention further provides a template to locate the proper marking of a wall stud for placement of a junction box.